leftbehindkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry B. Jenkins
Dr. Jerry B. Jenkins, former vice president for publishing and currently writer-at-large for the Moody Bible Institute of Chicago, is the author of more than 170 books, including the 65,000,000-selling Left Behind series. Jerry Jenkins has been awarded four honorary doctorates from Bethel College (Indiana), Trinity International University (Illinois), Colorado Christian University, and Huntington University (Indiana). The Rising, the 13th book in the Left Behind series, was a New York Times best-seller. The Rising was the first in a trilogy of books about what happened to the Left Behind characters before the Rapture. The Regime, Book 14, released November 15, 2005, and The Rapture released June 6, 2006. The last book in the Left Behind series, Kingdom Come released April 2007 and hit #3 on the New York Times Bestseller List. Jerry Jenkins and Tim LaHaye's most recent collaboration is John's Story the first book in the new Jesus Chronicles series from Putnam Praise. It debuted at #25 on the New York Times Bestseller List. Riven, Jerry's standalone novel, will release from Tyndale in March 2008. Also the former editor of Moody Magazine, Dr. Jenkins's writing has appeared in Time, Reader's Digest, Parade, Guideposts, and dozens of Christian periodicals. Jerry Jenkins and Tim LaHaye were profiled in a May 24, 2004 cover story in Newsweek magazine entitled "The New Prophets of Revelation." Jerry Jenkins's non-fiction books include as-told-to biographies with Hank Aaron, Brett Butler, Bill Gaither, Orel Hershiser, Luis Palau, Walter Payton, Nolan Ryan, and Sammy Tippit among many others. The Hershiser and Ryan books reached the New York Times best-seller list. Behind the Stories (Baker: 2002) tells more about Jerry Jenkins in the chapter, "The Test of Success." Dr. Jenkins also assisted Dr. Billy Graham with his memoirs, Just As I Am, also a New York Times bestseller. Beginning in 1993, Jerry Jenkins spent 13 months assisting Dr. Graham with his autobiography. He considers the time he spent with Dr. Graham the privilege of a lifetime. Jerry Jenkins owns Jenkins Entertainment, a filmmaking company in Los Angeles, which produced the critically-acclaimed movie Hometown Legend, based on his book of the same name. Hometown Legend was listed as one of the Top 10 family films of 2002 by Good News Communication's MOVIEGUIDE. Visit the official site for details on the latest award-winning production of Midnight Clear. You'll find information about this remarkable new film as well as ordering information. The feature film, Midnight Clear, was the Winner of the Special Jury Prize for "Best First Feature" at the 2007 Cinequest Film Festival. Dr. Jenkins also owns the Christian Writers Guild, which aims to train tomorrow's professional Christian writers and has nearly 2,000 members worldwide. The centerpiece of the Jerry B. Jenkins Christian Writers Guild is a brand-new, e-mail correspondence course tailored to fit the busiest lifestyle. Students are personally mentored by a seasoned professional writer or editor via e-mail throughout the two-year program. Coursework is also available for young writers 8-12 as well as a program for teens. Check the website for details. The Guild will hold its 9th Writing for the Soul conference at The Broadmoor, in Colorado Springs, CO, from February 19-22, 2009. The kick-off speaker will be Gary Chapman, best-selling author of The Language of Love. The Conference features instruction on: decked-out fiction, romance fiction, nonfiction books, magazine and web articles, and creativity for grown-ups. Other featured speakers include Karen Kingsbury, Dennis Hensley, and McNair Wilson. You'll have the chance to attend fiction dialogue clinics, fiction first-page clinics, and thick-skinned manuscript clinics with Jerry B. Jenkins, the host for this annual event. Plus, you'll get to make one-on-one appointments with dozens of publishing reps and literary agents. For details visit the Christian Writers Guild website or call toll-free (866) 495-5177, ext. 15. The Guild has also launched its latest writing contests – Operation First Novel 2008 and Operation First Book 2008 (nonfiction) for unpublished authors. The grand prize is $20,000 for Fiction, plus publication by Tyndale House. Entry deadline is September 17, 2008. (Must be a Guild member by October 1, 2008.) The winner of the nonfiction contest will receive $10,000 and possible publication by Harvest House. Entry deadline is September 17, 2008. (Must be a member by September 3, 2008.) Winners in both fiction and nonfiction categories will be announced February 19, 2009 at the Christian Writers Guild Conference in Colorado Springs. Click here for contest details. As a marriage and family author and speaker, Dr. Jenkins has been a frequent guest on Dr. James Dobson's Focus On the Family radio program. Jerry Jenkins wrote the nationally syndicated sports story comic strip, Gil Thorp, from 1996-2004. He speaks widely, primarily on writing, and is a sought-after humorist. Please check Jerry Jenkins's itinerary for details of upcoming speaking engagements and other appearances. He and his wife Dianna have three grown sons and four grandchildren and live in Colorado. ::Copied from: http://www.jerryjenkins.com/bio.html